The present disclosure relates generally to wager-based games and more particularly to keno games. A keno game typically displays to a player a keno board with eighty numbered selection spots. A player wagers by selecting six spots on the keno board. Next, twenty balls are drawn from eighty possible balls, with each ball having a number between one and eighty. The player is paid based on matches found between the drawn balls and the six player-selected spots on the keno board. For example, the player may have selected numbers 5, 21, 34, 36, 49, and 71 of which 5 and 21 match the ball drawn by the keno game. A paytable may dictate the payout amount that is due to the player depending on the number of matches detected. For example, a paytable may indicate that if there are four matches, then the payout amount is seven points.